Shattered Futures
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Multicrossover. Her eyes opened to the sight of almost nothing. Her life was about to make the one change she was no longer prepared for...


Usagi sat at the center of the room, waiting. For what, she didn't know, but as she looked around her surroundings, she was sure she had no choice. The room was small, almost exactly eight feet by eight feet and no more then six feet tall. 

'Just big enough to be called a jail cell,' she thought to herself. The walls were a deep black. She stood and approached the wall, placing a single hand upon it. At first, she wasn't sure she'd touched it. The wall itself seemed to offer no resistance to indicate it was there. A little more forcefully, she pushed, but all she got was her hand slipping down on what felt like nothing.

She quickly decided where ever she was, brute force wasn't likely to get her out. With this weighing on her, she returned to her chair and did the only thing that could come to her mind. Sleep.

"Sleeping? How exactly can you sleep at a time like this," a deep male voice boomed, startling Usagi awake and to her feet.

"Wha? Who? Huh?" She mumbled. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What a strange creature," the voice commented. "Tell me, were you so relaxed because you are confident you can defeat any challenge or is there something else to this?"

"I don't know what you mean. Where am I?!" she demanded. "And who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Where you are is no where... who I am... Is of no concern of yours. And what I want from you is very very simple. I want you to activate your powers."

"My powers? Whatever do you mean?" she feigned.

"Don't play innocent. I've studied the records in great detail. I know you're the one known as Sailor Moon. Reveal yourself, now!"

For a moment, Usagi felt the urge to run, but she knew even if she could, she couldn't show fear. All of her fights to this day taught her that she had to rely on herself from time to time.

insert transformation

As her transformation finished, she felt a strange sensation. It was almost as if something was peering into every cell of her body at the same time.

"Excellent. It's just as I thought," The being announced with a slight cackle. "You've done wonderfully Tsukino Usagi."

"What've you done?" she demanded.

"Nothing harmful if that's what you think," he announced. "Now, be grateful I don't destroy you."

Suddenly, for Usagi, the world went black

- - - - - - -

As her world returned to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder attempting to pull her from the confines of her body warmed blankets. Slowly, she pulling her face from her pillow, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around.

'A dream, no wonder," she thought.

"Usagi?" a gentle voice asked. It was Ami's.

"Yeah Ami?"

"Are you alright?" There was a definate sound of concern in Ami's voice.

'What's wrong?' Usagi wondered to herself. As she looked towards Ami, she noticed the others were there as well and they all looked equally worried. "Hey guys, something up?"

"That's what we want to know meatball head," Rei asked, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was terrified about something. "We found you unconscious in a trash can behind school. Did something happen to you Usagi?"

"No, not that I can remember..." she touched her head lightly and tried to think of what could've happened. Unfortunately all she could recall happening last was the strange image of being with the Voice. Before that, she recalled being at the house. "Was I... violated?"

"Not that we could see," Ami stated honestly. "You were perfectly dressed and we couldn't find any hint of bruising or cuts besides those you'd expect to get from being thrown in a trash can."

"Guys, I think we should still take her to the hospital and have her checked out. Just to be safe..." Makoto suggested.

"No, it's alright..." Usagi started. "I'm pretty sure nothing happened... at least nothing a doctor could help me with..."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Just before waking up, I remember being in a black room of some sort. There was a man there... He... did something... a scan, then I blacked out. I'm not sure how I got there though. I thought it might have been a dream, but I though I should say something."

Ami pulled out her computer and began scanning. It didn't take long for a look of pure horror covered Ami's face.

"Usagi, your powers are gone!"

(well that was short wasn't it? I apologize, but to be honest, I'm not very good at Sailor Moon fics yet. So till I get better, I plan to publish updates as soon as the day is up should I write any on a given day. Hope no one minds too much. 

The end result of this is to help me grasp Usagi and the gang. Once I do that, I can get back to Odango Atama.) 


End file.
